(i) Technical Field
The invention relates to an optical connector that establishes optical connection with a mating connector when mated thereto.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a system in which electronic devices communicate with each other by exchanging optical signals when they are connected via optical cables. Generally, connection between an optical cable and an electronic device is established by the coupling between the respective optical connectors. It is important to keep the connectors in a good mating state in order to prevent degradation of optical signals.